Fanfiction! Part Two!
by Geeklove4eva
Summary: Continuence of Fanfiction! By Merccy. The Las Vegas Crime Lab discovers something unusual on the Internet - what exactly is this ‘fanfiction’?
1. GSR Gun shot residue?

**Fanfiction! Part Two! **By Gabby Castillo

**A.N.:** Hola all, and welcome to Fanfiction! Part Two! I adopted Merccy's _Fanfiction!_, and this is my attempt to continue it as well as she wrote it! It's nowhere near as good as the original, but I think it's still pretty good! I hope you all enjoy the continuation! Just to note... this starts where Merccy's fic left off, many people from random stupid shows crowd the lab, our favorite characters randomly disappear and the fanficion CSI is reading is lacking in any English whatsoever! Alrighty, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **CSI and all the characters do NOT belong to me, but when I take over the world they will! Muahahahaha!!!

Once the lab had settled down from the unexpected (and unwanted) guests, and everyone had filed out, the Las Vegas CSI turned their attention back to the computer screen and the number of fan fictions that had not yet been read.

"Alrighty, any suggestions?" said Catherine, scrolling down the page.

"Nothing with people from other states and/or cities," offered Sara.

"And nothing written by a sugar high person with no concept of the English language," added Grissom.

"And please, for the love of God, no sl..." started Brass, but he was interrupted by Nick's shrill yell.

"Oh, don't even say it, that is a word of EVIL! Pure and utter EVIL!"

Brass threw his hands into the air in defense, then sat quietly next to the computer screen.

"Hey, how about that one," said Warrick, pointing to a highlighted story.

"Evidence. Grissom and Sara find something important at a crime scene. GSR. Looks safe enough," shrugged Sara.

"Hey, gun shot residue! It deals with a case! Finally, someone recognizes the fine work and integrity we bring into our jobs!" said Catherine excitedly. Somewhere up above, the author laughed hysterically.

She quickly grabbed hold of the mouse and click on the link. After a few long minutes, the page was loaded, and everyone began reading.

**Grissom and Sara discover something extremely important at a crime scene. Contains some GSR, so if you don't like it, you can die! Die and go to fanfic hell!! ... anyway, please enjoy, and R&R!!**

"Okie dokie then... a little psychotic, but I'm sure it's still good," said Nick.

Everyone stared at him, shaking their heads.

"What?" he asked, before everyone continued reading.

**It had been a relatively slow night for the CSI night shift. That is, until a case was called in. A case that would change the lives of two CSI's... forever.**

"Cool... forever."

The five CSI's and Brass turned to look at Greg, who was now standing behind them, looking over their shoulders at the computer screen. He calmly sipped on a cup of coffee, and smiled at them as they continued to stare.

"Greg, when did you come in?" asked Warrick.

"I didn't," he said, slowly backing out of the room, "it's all an illuuuuusionnnn!"

Catherine shook her head, "We seriously need to get him into Caffeine Addicts Anonymous."

"Shhh, it's getting good!" said Sara, who had already started reading again.

"**I've got a case, and Sara, you're going to work it with me," said Grissom, handing her a file with the details.**

"**Ok," said Sara shrugging, before she followed him out to his Tahoe.**

**The ride to the scene was quiet. Sara didn't feel like talking to Grissom, because for the last few months he had treated her like crap, and now she wanted him to feel as miserable as she had. **

Sara and Grissom exchanged a look, but quickly turned away, fearful that someone might notice. But in their heads they couldn't help but think this was already looking familiar.

**Finally they were at the scene alone. Quietly they gathered evidence until Grissom spoke. "Sara, why won't you talk to me?"**

"**Because you're a jerk, and have treated me like crap for God knows how long. I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine." She said harshly, before turning back to the evidence.**

**Grissom heard her sniffle, and his heart fell. He knew that he had been distant, and yeah, he had been an evil jerk (stupid evil Grissom, breaking Sara's heart like that!! Errr... anyway, back to the story...) but he never thought that he had hurt Sara that bad. After all, he loved her.**

"Awwww, that's so cute," said Catherine, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yeah, this stuff is so much better then sl..." started Brass.

"NOOOOO!! I swear to you Jim Brass, I will NOT hesitate to grab your gun and shoot you if you say that word!" shouted Nick. Brass just shook his head and shut up.

"Wait, wait, wait... I thought this was supposed to be about a case?" questioned Grissom nervously.

"Yeah... it said GSR... and it's yet to mention anything about gun-shot residue. This story doesn't deliver what it promises, lets find a new one!" said Sara just as nervously.

"Wait," said Warrick, "let's just keep going. It might get back on subject. Besides, this 'thing' between you and Griss is kinda funny."

Sara and Grissom shifted nervously as they continued on.

**Grissom stood up and walked over to Sara, kneeling down beside her. "Sara, I'm so sorry, honey. I never meant for it to be like this. I love you, I really do, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."**

**Sara looked up at him and smiled, "Really?" "Yes," he said. **

**They stared at each other intensely, then slowly, Grissom leaned in and placed his lips on Sara's. The kiss was hesitant at first, but soon it became passionate and exploring.**

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" asked Warrick, chuckling.

"It's just you," said Sara between clenched teeth.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say this was making you a little nervous, Sara," said Nick laughing.

"I... am... NOT... nervous!" yelled Sara, her face turning red.

"I'll shut up now," said Nick.

**Sara broke the kiss and stared breathlessly at Grissom. She licked her lips, could still taste him on her. She frowned, "We can't do this here." "I know... your place or mine?" Grissom said with a smirk. "Which is closer?" Sara said back. **

**Quickly they finished collecting evidence, and then ran for Grissom's Tahoe. After a quick stop at the lab to drop off their evidence, they where heading for Grissom's townhouse, where things would heat up...**

_**So, what will happen next? Wanna know? Go to the next chapter to find out! **_

Catherine smiled and stared at everyone around her, especially at her supervisor and the brunette sitting next to him. They looked absolutely mortified.

"So, shall we continue?"

"NO!" Grissom and Sara said in unison.

"Aw, but this one was getting good!" said Brass, standing up out of his chair to stretch.

"Nuh uh, there is no way we are gonna finish this one!" said Sara.

"I can't believe it. They could have had a perfectly good story about a crime and they ruined it!" said Grissom, "They didn't even say one thing about GSR, or anything!"

"I'm SO confused now," said Nick, scratching his head.

"Well, I liked it," said Catherine.

"It doesn't matter, we're not going to finish it. Now, let's take a break. We should get some work done tonight or the sheriff is going to start to wonder what's up," said Grissom.

Everyone mumbled and filed out of the room. Everyone, except Sara. She stayed seated in her chair. Grissom let out a sigh and sank into the chair next to her.

"So..."

"How do you think someone found out about that?" asked Sara.

"I have no idea... you don't think Catherine, Nick and Warrick suspect anything, do you?" said Grissom, a look of concern on his face.

"No, not yet anyway. As long as we don't read anymore of those kinds of fanfics they won't," Sara leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "And as long as I don't stay in here alone with you any longer. See ya in a bit."

Sara got up and walked out of the room, leaving Grissom sitting at the computer, idly scrolling for the next story...


	2. Ecklie Sings a Tune

****

Fanfiction! Part Two!

****

Authors note: Ok, so its been a couple of months since I updated this last… but it's all good… right? WRONG! So so sosososososo! Sorry for the lack of update. I did not forget, just merely was busy with other projects. "Stuck" can keep ya busy! So, here is the next chapter of Fanfiction! Part Two!

****

Disclaimer: One, CSI and the characters within it do NOT belong to me, and two, the lyrics in this song do not either. They are from Britney Spears "Toxic." So, yeah.

……….

"Ahhhh!! So… much… DNA…" whined Nick as he viewed the bed sheet that had been logged into evidence during the fan fiction break through his sexy orange filtered glasses and the ALS that he gripped in his hand. He turned it off as he heard the door swing open.

"Nick, Grissom's called us all to the break room!" squealed Brass in delight, although no one in the CSI world would have ever imagined Brass as a 'squealer.'

In just a matter of seconds, the two men were finding their places around the laptop that sat on the break room table, and watching excitedly as Catherine loaded the ever-slow page.

"I think 15 minutes is a sufficient amount of time to fool the boss," said Grissom as he sat down.

"I don't know, Gil, I don't think I was fooled much by nightshifts pitiful attempt at working."

The CSI's gasped, thunder cracked, the lights flickered, and somewhere from the depths for the lab a girly scream was heard.

"Warrick, will you stop flickering the lights and will someone PLEASE tell Sanders that if he does not stop watching horror movies on lab time, he's out of a job?" said Ecklie, a nasty vein popping out from his neck. The CSI's could not help but stare at the protruding vein as Ecklie smiled.

"I call him Egor!" said Ecklie cheerfully, then he cleared his throat, "But that's not important. What IS important is… hey, what are you reading?"

"Research?" said Grissom.

"Fan mail?" said Nick.

"Porn?" added Greg as he and Warrick walked into the room, Warrick resisting flicking the lights one more time for effect.

"Hey, I know what this is!" said Ecklie as he leaned over Catherine's shoulder to get a better look at the screen, "It's fan fiction! Oh, you are all _SO _busted! Finally! I can fire you all and the lab will be mine!! Oh… and Sophia's…"

Ecklie turned around and started for the door, but stopped when Sara said his name.

"Hey, uh, Ecklie. You might want to revise that statement. This fics about you."

The CSI's gasped and turned to the screen, and Ecklie, being the egotistical, er, man, that he was, ran back to the group. Sara pointed to a link in the middle of the page and read the summary out loud.

****

"Everyone knows that Ecklie hates Grissom, but is that how he _really_ feels?"

Everyone's mouth dropped open and Ecklie turned to Catherine, who had control of the mouse.

"If you don't open this fic, I'll see to it personally that you are fired… no, better yet, that these embarrassing photos of you from the New Years party are posted all over the lab," said Ecklie, pulling out three photos from his pocket, three pictures of Catherine hanging onto various long and slender objects while…

Catherine quickly snatched the pictures and clicked the link.

****

"Hey all! Ok, ok, ok! So, I was thinking about it the other day and I realized something. Ecklie hates Grissom! So, I decided that, hey, I'll write a fic about it. But then I got to some more thinking, which kinda hurt, but was SOOOOOOO worth it… and is that how Ecklie _really_ feels? Well… read on already!!!!!!1"

Ecklie was already salivating, the CSI's exchanged looks of worry. History told them they should run, the love of their jobs, though, kept them scrolling on.

****

"It was a beautiful day and Ecklie sat at his desk. He was feeling evil, but ever since he had met Gil Grissom, he had felt evil."

"So true," said Ecklie, before Greg reached over and smacked him.

****

"Ecklie thought back to that day, then reached into his desk, and pulled out a worn picture that he had kept there for as long as he could remember. As he stared at the picture, he made an important decision. Grissom needed to know the truth."

"Yeah… Grissom, I've been plotting your death. It's called 'Death by hot air ballon and many needles."

Grissom frowned and made a mental note not to go near hot air balloons… or needles.

****

"Ecklie found Grissom sitting in the break room as soon after assignments had been handed out. Calmly, he sat across from him and cleared hi throat.

****

'Ecklie,' mumbled Grissom, looking over his glasses at him.

****

'Grissom, I have something to tell you. I… I only pretend to hate you to hide the truth that… I'm really in love with you. You're just so… toxic."

****

Suddenly, Ecklie was on the table, stripping off his suit to reveal a bright green and yellow suit with a big 'G' on it. Loud music started playing out of nowhere and Ecklie started dancing to the hypnotic beat. Grissom was clearly taken aback, but recognized the tune as Britney Spears, 'Toxic,' even as, in a high-pitched voice, Ecklie started singing along with the pop-star.

****

"Baby, can't you see

I'm calling

A guy like you

Should wear a warning

It's dangerous

I'm falling…"

No one dared move closer to Ecklie as they read the story, to scared that one touch could set him off in either direction. On one hand, he could salivate even more and jump Grissom, and on the other, he could go crazy, pull out a gun and shoot them all dead. Grissom finally managed to move to the corner farthest from Ecklie as the group continued on."

****

"With a taste of you lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic

I'm slipping under…

With a taste of poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic?"

Ecklie's dance and music number had ended and he kneeled in front of Grissom, arms outstretched, breathing hard.

"Grissom, you're so toxic… and that's why, for all these years, I've had to pretend to hate you… to hide this love"

Grissom stared at Ecklie, then over his shoulder.

"Well, Ecklie, I'm sorry, as lovely as that music number was, I already have my true love. It has and always will be… Nick."

"Gah!!!! SLASH!!!" screamed Nick, running out of the room, sobbing.

"I'll go get the net," said Brass, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, cursing the author for the duty, the author cursing herself for writing the last two pages.

Ecklie slowly backed away from the computer, careful not to make eye contact with any of the nightshift CSI's.

"Well, uh, it's been… ummm, real. A little too real. I'm just gonna, go back to my big office and plot some evil plots for killing all of you! Oh, and wash my retinas…"

And with that, he slinked out of the break room, leaving Grissom rocking himself in the corner, Catherine wondering what he meant by "a little too real," Sara stunned by the contents of the story, Nick running from the slash, Brass saving Nick from the slash, and Greg and Warrick laughing hard at the sight of all the other who were emotionally scarred by the story.

"Hey, there's more," said Catherine, scrolling down to the last few lines on the page.

****

"Lol, guys, wasn't that fun?? Ok, ok, ok!1 Next chapter we explore the complicated relationship that Greg and Warrick have… and the hot sexxy luuuvvv between them!"

Greg and Warrick stopped laughing and stared at each other before backing away. Sara and Catherine laughed, and the author backed away from her computer, whistling "Toxic" and wonder how she even managed to get through this fic without throwing up herself…

……….

****

A.N. : lol! Ok, there you go! Next time the CSI's stumble across a holiday fic, and cringe when they are revisited by… well, tune in next time to find out!


End file.
